Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of solid-state light source heat dissipation and illumination, particularly to an outer shell being used as a heat sink for an solid-state light source radiator and a light-source engine
Description of Related Arts
The key obstacle to the popularity of LED lighting is the too expensive offer. The cost of LED lights can be divided into three parts: an LED light source, a power source and a structure, the structure comprises a radiator. The cost of the structure will be the main cost.
The reasons why the current structure has high cost are as follows: it lacks of proper theory and technology of “Heat Transfer Science”, which are clearly demonstrated in the followings: 1. it is unclear that convection heat transfer is the key; 2. the basic principle of convection heat transfer is not understood, ensuring the smooth flow of air passing through a heat sink is a basic requirement for convection heat transfer.
Natural convection heat transfer is the best choice for the LED lighting. However, those skilled in the art generally do not know that the power-driven natural convection of air flow is very weak, ensuring the smooth air flow, especially the convection from the bottom to the top, is the most critical in the natural convection.
Currently, when heat dissipation metal shell is used as the heat sink for the LED lighting, a convection window is not provided on heat dissipation metal shell, even if the convection window is provided but the openings are not opened enough; the problem that the different installation angles of a light will affect the smooth flow of natural upward convection is not taken into account.